


First kiss with him

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was late again that shouldn't be wierd right? But this time he was late returning from a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss with him

**Author's Note:**

> old fic.

“He is late like always… so why am I worried?” Thought Iruka, seated at his desk where the mission reports were received. “He should have returned two days ago, can it be that something happened? No… It can’t be he knows what he’s doing… but it was a complicated mission. Why am I so worried?” 

The person who was so late was Kakashi. One week ago he had been sent on a mission to kill one of the people who were threatening the village, and he had been due back a few days ago. Even if Kakashi was always late, two days was too much even for him.

“Well one more day passed and he still isn’t back, tree days… Kakashi what are you doing? And why am I so worried? I never thought I would be worried for Kakashi.” He packed up his desk for the day and left work. 

Walking to his house through a less busy street he saw a body on the floor. When he came closer to it he realized that the clothes were all ripped and that there was blood everywhere. He moved the body and his breath hitched when he recognized him.

“K-Kakashi-san?!” Iruka tried to wake him up then felt for a pulse and realized that he was still breathing. The academy teacher sighed in relief then picked Kakashi up bridal style and carried him to the hospital.

Iruka ran in through the hospital doors, screaming for Tsunade who appeared a few seconds later.

“What’s going on Iruka-kun?” Tsunade asked then noticed the really beaten up Kakashi in the chunin’s arms. “What happened to Kakashi-kun?"

“I-I don’t know I found him like this.” Iruka barely stuttered out between sobs. “Can you help him?”

“Of course Iruka don’t worry, he’s going to be okay…” Tsunade looked at the chunin then took Kakashi to an observation room to treat his wounds. 

In the mean time Iruka was worriedly pacing the hall thinking about his own reaction. “Why did I start to cry when I saw him like that… could it be No…it can’t be…”

“Iruka-kun everything is fine with him now.” Said Tsunade. “Now he just needs to rest, he is still unconscious, you can go home if you want I’ll call you when he wakes up.”

“If you won’t mind I think I’d prefer to stay here.” This sentence surprised Tsunade and earned Iruka a questioning look from the Hokage. “Iruka... No, no problem with that.”

“Arigatou Tsunade-sama.” 

Tsunade left Iruka alone; he sat in one of the chairs resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “What the hell am I doing here? Why is it so important for me to wait for him to wake up?” Iruka was totally confused and ended up falling asleep in the waiting room.

Tree hours later Kakashi woke up. “Kakashi-kun what happened to you?” Asked Tsunade.

“Well the mission was a success but I got attacked by a group of ninja on my way back to the village, I didn’t recognize any of the attackers…” Kakashi said with a sigh.

“It’s okay the only thing that matters is that you are okay. Well I’m going to wake Iruka up he will be happy to know that you’re up.”

“Iruka? Why?” Kakashi asked, surprised and confused.

“Yes, it was him who found you and he refused to leave the hospital until you had woken up.” Tsunade left the room to wake Iruka.

“Iruka was worried about me?! Why?!” Thought Kakashi.

Iruka was peacefully asleep until someone shook him softly. “Iruka-kun, Iruka-kun.”  
“Yes…” He rubbed his eyes.

“Kakashi-kun has woken up… He is no longer in danger.”

“Really?” Iruka immediately jumped up. “That’s great news, I’m relieved.”

“If you want you can go see him.”

“O-Ok.” Tsunade left Iruka alone. “Should I go? Well maybe it’s better to go.” He thought with an audible sigh and entered Kakashi’s room to find Kakashi looking through the window.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled. “Iruka-kun! Thank you for getting me to the hospital.” 

Iruka noticed the smile and blushed. “What the hell, I’m blushing.” Thought the chunin. “It was nothing…” Iruka said trying to hide his face so Kakashi wouldn’t see him blush.

“Iruka-kun come over here please.”

“O-Ok…” Iruka walked closer to the injured nin; when he was only a few inches from him, Kakashi pulled him down with his good arm and kissed him. Iruka’s eyes opened wide in surprise, but he did nothing to end the kiss. When they the kiss ended Iruka looked at Kakashi questioningly.

“Ano Kakashi-san, why did you kiss me?” Asked Iruka; “And why did I let him.” He thought, even more confused. 

Kakashi smiled and kissed him again but this time Kakashi’s tongue caressed Iruka’s lower lip making said scarred teacher open his mouth, granting Kakashi access to Iruka’s mouth. 

As the kiss ended Kakashi whispered in Iruka’s ear. “I kissed you because I’m in love with you.” Iruka blushed hard. 

Kakashi kissed him again, and this time he felt Iruka relaxing and responding to the kiss, when they broke the kiss Iruka looked him in the eyes.

“I’m in love with you too, Kakashi.” Said Iruka and then blushed and hid his face in Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi smiled and kissed him again. Iruka hid his face in Kakashi’s chest again who caressed his head softly.

And like that they fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
